Airantou's Shinobi
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: summary inside very spicy!


**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Yuki Uchiha the Nidaime Juubi, God Sage Of Ten Path, The Shi Kaze defeated his grandfather Madara Uchiha and the Juubi but, only to be betrayed by being confined to the village as a Chunin gate guard along with being reprimanded by everyone even the jinchuuriki he rescued. He became cold to everyone and what many feared he would be a cold, hard emotionless killer and when the Rookie 12, senseis and Hokage try to convince him that they meant no harm causing him to snap and decide to destroy the forsaken village for causing him a life of torment and pain before he uses Kamui to go to a new world to have peace. Godlike/Cold/Juubi/Immortal/Emotionless/Sociopath/Bitter Naruto, Charming/Insanely Smart/Insanely Intelligent Naruto, Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Senjutsu/Bukijutsu/Genjutsu/Kenjutsu/Fuuinjutsu/Battoujutsu/Laijutsu God Naruto, EMS/Rinnegan/Hyouton God Naruto, Multi-bloodline, BAMF Naruto, Ying-/Yang chakra, Rikudo Sennin Naruto, Mass Harem, genderbend**

**Disclaimer - I do not own naruto or Nagasarete Airantou**

* * *

At the north guard post of Konoha a teenager of 17 years old stood wearing black anbu pants, black bandaged ankles, black tabi and martial arts shoes, tow kunai and shuriken holsters and two bags of Fuuinjutsu seals and weapon scrolls, he had two two ice blue belts crossed into an X with a wolf-like belt buckle, he ore skintight opera length fingerless gloves with ice blue studded belts, he wore a mesh undershirt under a black Chunin style vest, sheathed at his hips were a O-katana sheathed in a black scabbard with a golden tassel tied around it, his other hip had a katana with a bronze four pointed star tsuba and a blue hilt radiating coldness, on his back were the clan symbols of the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Uchiha, Senju and Yuki arranged in a circular fashion. He stood between 5'12 and 6'0.

He had slightly pale ivory flawless skin, aristocratic features with a feminine quality, 16 pack abs and a toned, chiseled body built for flexibility, speed, agility and power, on his face were extended whisker marks, his hair was a bright silver whitish color silky smooth waist length hair with the back tied into a ponytail with a fringe covering one of his eyes which were heterochromia one being Ice cold blue with a slit while his other was jade green with a slit both showing hatred, malice, coldness, stoicism and apathy along with unconcern for human life anymore.

This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Yuki a quad Clan head of Konoha, War hero, grandson of Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Madara Uchiha and heir of the Rikudo Sennin and Juubi No Ookami along with being Nidaime Juubi, God Sage of Ten Path's and Konoha's Shi Kaze or Death Wind known for his Futon assassination Taijutsu that outclasses any method of brutal killing in the history of shinobi.

His life was filled with nothing but pain for him along with misery. Even after his efforts in saving them from his grandfather Madara they all turned on him even the Konohamaru corps, Iruka and his fellow jinchuuriki and friends from the other villages all due to him being a tool for them.

That crushed his spirit completely turning him into what the village accused him of being, a cold-hearted merciless killer who's only purpose is to kill and kill till the end of was demoted to nothing but, a Chunin Gate Guard so it will weaken him for their controlling.

He was expected to be forgiving and work for the people's love and attention now he treats everyone with scorn and coldness even the Ichiraku family who poisoned him over the years. He even viewed his human former jinchuuriki with scorn and pathetic wastes of space that should be grateful he brought them back.

Gaara even had the nerve along with the Five kage to declare him a treasure to all of them and a tool he replied by calling all of them nothing but, pathetic trash not worth saving any longer and returned to konoha training in solitude and ignored several callings of Tsunade and Jiraiya and even his former friends.

He had to keep his emotions under control to keep from killing every last human in this worthless world, he was the New Juubi more powerful than any demon alive and lost such petty views on love and forgiveness.

Here he was doing guard duty for the thousandth time with three of his least favorite people Kotetsu, Izumo and Iruka,, he never converses with any shinobi or civilian anymore detached from all forms of social life, nothing but training, fighting and missions.

He signs in names fluidly like he had been doing it for all of his time giving no attention to the passing civilians who gave him angered looks which he returned with a cold look that would outclass Itachi and Madara anyday scaring them off like scared rabbits. "Naruto?" Naruto let loose a small animalistic warning growl at Iruka who was frowning.

"My name is Uzumaki-san to you Umino." Naruto said coldly before going back to his paperwork ignoring the tense atmosphere.

"Why i serve you humans baffles even me." He said 'Humans' with contempt and disgust getting winces from the duo chunin guards.

"Naruto you-" he was cut off by the snapping of a pen and saw Naruto's dual colored eyes narrowing at him with another warning look.

"It is **Uzumaki-san to you stupid ningen!" **His demonic voice growled slamming his clipboard down on the table and walked away to the bar to get a drink.

Kotetsu gave Iruka a slap over the head. "Way to go dumbass!" He glared heatedly at Iruka who huffed.

"Naruto needs to lighten up and get over himself." He got deadpan looks in return.

"Uzumaki-san doesn't acknowledge your presence so why should he even speak to you along with the fact you betrayed him as well." Iruka frowned at that and went after Naruto to at least talk to him.

"Where is Naruto?" Yugao asked politely getting a finger pointed at Naruto entering a bar and shunshined after him.

(With Naruto)

Naruto grunted sitting in a dark corner of a seedy shinobi bar with a bottle of sake in front of him along with a plate of dango with a cigarette lit in his mouth writing down notes for a new seal in his notebook.

He stopped his writing to quickly unsheath his blade directly at a familiar purple haired Tokubetsu Jounin. "I would advise you to find somewhere else to sit and get your own food Mitarashi-san." He replied in monotone not looking at the woman who played with his heart and broke it like he was some toy.

"Naruto-kun no hiya or anything!" Anko shouted with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto just eat all the dango sticks before getting up walking past her, Kurenai, Hana and Tsume without giving them a glance before throwing a bag of money at the bartender who gave him a curt nod. "I have better things to do like training than conversing with ilk like you." His cold, monotone struck deep into everyone.

"Naruto i believe we outrank you and have the authority to speak with familiarity if we so choose to." Kurenai said smugly only for it to drop into a frown at him ignoring her.

"Save it for someone who gives a shit Yuhi!" He snorted in return walking toward a private training ground of his noting the increased anbu activity like someone powerful was on its way.

"Powerful my ass i defeated my own grandfather and they have the nerve to confine me to this cesspool i'm glad i am no longer human..." He muttered under his breath darkly and reached a place that had a waterfall, a forest and an obstacle course.

He then narrowed his eyes smelling a familiar scent. "Hyuga, Haruno, Higarashi, Hatake, Uchiha you better have a good reason for entering my training ground!" He glanced behind him seeing Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Tenten higarashi, Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha entering his territory.

"We just wanted to chat with an old buddy!" Kakashi eye smiled only to tense seeing his former pupil pull Yamato from his belt.

"Get out of my training ground and leave." He said coldly eyes holding zero emotion.

"Naruto why are you doing this to your friends!" Hinata shouted trying to use her crush on him to clam him.

"What's wrong Hyuga-san mad because i'm not your neutered dog of a boyfriend bending to your petty whims." He said mockingly getting harsh winces.

"Where did you get those blades?" Tenten asked analyzing them.

"I created these two from my fangs end of discussion Higarashi-san." He snorted turning around ignoring them.

"Why weren't you at the council meeting Naruto?" Sasuke spoke up trying to get a reaction out of his rival.

"I do not need to answer to you cousin." The venomous tone made Sasuke flinch back.

"And what a pleasure to have miss Yugito, Fu-san and Kirabi in my territory when i specifically told that no humans are allowed." Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously at the sight of the former jinchuuriki's walking into the wolve's den.

"We thought you'd have calmed down on your tirade Naruto?" Fu shrugged only to shiver as his eyes glowed with demonic fury.

"It is Uzumaki to you woman!" He growled losing his legendary patience with these traitors in front of him.

"We address a fellow jinchuuriki however we feel Naruto!" Yugito teased not amusing him in the slightest.

"Get lost human your stench is stinking up my den" He said boredly picking his fingernails with a kunai.

"Yo gaki!" His jaw clenched tightly at seeing Anko and the same group entering his training ground in such an arrogant way.

"What Mitarashi and i thought i told all of you to leave you are not welcome here!" He scowled darkly getting more winces and a growl from Kuromaru which he growled back demonically making the hound whimper and hide behind Tsume who was frowning.

"You really expect me to have such foolish attachments to you people?" He raised an eyebrow mockingly much to Hinata's wincing.

"We thought you would've liked serving the village." Said Iruka walking into view.

"Besides what has Konoha done to earn my forgiveness!" Naruto said narrowing his eyes at them coldly, those cold accusing dual colored eyes stabbing deep into them it was like they were staring at a hundred Naruto's shouting out all of their crimes against him.

"Now leave Konoha-nin, you were once my nakama but, now after i bled and fought for you calling me a tool for you to use and throw away, you little ningen created a monster now pay for your mistakes for the rest of eternity and i hope you burn in the flames of Makai for your actions." His cold tone echoing as he turned around and sat down cross-legged.

The groups dispersed till only the rookies were there. "Naru!" Kiba growled only for his breath to hitch in his throat when Naruto slowly turned his head showing the Eternal Mangekyo of his grandfather Madara Uchiha looking at them with an emotionless look spelling death and pain for any that cross him.

"Get out of my sight now.." His voice sent Kiba and Akamaru running.

Snorting Naruto turned back around. "Like i thought still all bark and no bite." His smirk oozed amusement before dropping it into a frown before clenching his fist causing black sand to erupt from the ground hissing like a snake baring it's fangs at the rookies walking toward him and felt them stop tensing.

"Get out of my sight before i lose my patience!" He said darkly.

"The council has marriage contracts for you, Naruto." Sasuke said unflinchingly staring back at Naruto with the same boldness his masked self had younger.

"And you think just because i have multiple bloodlines i'm going to be some kind of stud for a bunch of whorish women?" Naruto's amused expression made several walking by twitch.

"I thought you wanted a family!" Ino shouted at him and got a burning glare in return that caused her to take a step back in fear.

"I will never have a family because i told all of you before i have no need for petty detachments and definitely nothing that will soften me because i am nothing but, a demon isn't **that right ningen!" **His furious voice boomed all over Konoha.

Sasuke shook with fury and rage at his half-cousin's outlook on life now, it was like staring at his older brother and Madara in one person including Haku.

"What are you doing Sarutobi." Naruto's voice made them tense as it sounded venomous, the Konohamaru corps now Chunin walked toward Naruto with a scroll.

"Oyabun, the Kage's have summoned you to training ground 7 to talk on your terms it seems Akatsuki still managed to survive." Moegi said infuriating Naruto so much his youki leaked out like a black mist cloaking his eyes that they casted a demonic shadow making it terrifying.

**"YOU FOOLISH FLESHBAGS HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK MY HELP AFTER WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH FUCK YOU AND FUCK KAGES AND FUCK THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS YOU CAN ALL GO DIE IN A FUCKING DITCH YOU BASTARDS!" **His enraged voice was heard by everyone as it shook the entire earth and even those in Kami's realm heard him.

"Stand down Uzumaki!" Tsunade appeared with the Kage and their ninja along with Konoha shinobi and council's and clan heads making him twitch at his rage growing.

He speaks through gritted teeth. "What do you want Tsunade!?" He got indignant shouts from the other ninja at his disrespect only to shut up when his eyes narrow at them.

"Hn well well if it isn't the proud Kage's Of The Five Nations how honoured i am to get a chance to meet them again." He clapped boredly.

"You don't look like your father anymore Namikaze?" A the Raikage said noticing his looks are more closer to a cross between a Yuki and Uchiha.

"Correct Raikage-dono i shed myself of having any resemblance of Naruto Uzumaki who forgave betrayers too easily." He glared daggers into Tsunade's skull causing her to look away with Jiraiya getting frowns.

"Still refusing orders Uzumaki?" Kankuro drawled amused only to tense seeing Naruto call Iron and Gold Sand hissing beside him like snakes.

"You forgot now that i'm the new Juubi have the ability's of all the Tailed Beast's a fitting achievement considering you ningen-jinchuuriki are alive thanks to me." He smirked darkly sending shudders down the mentioned individuals.

"And also Subaku i give respect only to those who have earned it, you hypocritical people lost my respect the day you turned your backs on me for saving you from my grandfather's wrath." His eyes burned with malice at the blatant betrayal.

"You were too powerful for your own good brat and no grandson of Madara is to be trusted!" Onoki thundered only mocking laughter rang out from Naruto.

"And you expect me to fall for such a fake lie as to believe the Akatsuki is still out there, real clever for an amateur that is." He smirked at their angered looks.

"ANBU restrain him and take him away so we can began re-population!" Tsunade ordered and some female anbu grinned lecherously.

Naruto's uncovered eye glowed dangerously. You ugly people have just signed your death warrant." He unsheathed Hyourinmaru slowly.

"Stand down Naruto this is for the good of Konoha!" Lee shouted trying to get his rival to listen to reason.

Shaking his head. "Lee you are a disgrace of my so called rival, to think i got this bitch to heal you and this is how you repay me." Tsunade winced and so did Lee.

"Soten Ni Zase! Hyourinmaru!" Pale blue energy erupted from Naruto's body and the temperature dropped severely into cold levels.

"This is a gift that Haku-nee-chan passed onto me before she passed away in Wave all thanks to Hatake and his precious student." His voice icy and cold sneered enjoying the looks of fear from the Kiri-nin.

"Hokage-dono we need to stop him from using that sword Hyourinmaru has the ability to push his already dangerous Hyouton bloodline beyond it's godly apex he'll be able to freeze the atmosphere if he wants!" Mei's frightened voice was shared by everyone.

"Naruto's mine!" Sasuke leapt toward Naruto Kusanagi singing in the air only for it to clang against the zanpakuto.

Naruto's eyes bored down on him. "I'd suggest you give me a good dance or i will destroy what you hold precious and break you!" Sasuke shivered at the cold, sadistic smile on his cousin's face.

"Naruto stop this this isn't right!" Sasuke shouted clashing blades with Naruto pleading with him to return back to his cheerful self.

"Save it for someone who cares if you've got time to talk then you have the energy to dance!" Naruto bisected three Inuzaka Jounin in two halves simultaneously blocking kunais and shuriken thrown from all sides using his sheath.

Lee, Gai and Chouji jumped in with Sasuke attacking with High powered Taijutsu and kenjutsu only to be shocked when ten snow white tails with black tips at the ends sprouted from his tailbone blocking their attacks stopping them cold.

"You didn't think having tails were just for show?" He asked mirthfully, backhanding Lee with his fist using the rotating momentum smashing a rotating elbow into Gai side cracking a few ribs and swatted Chouji away using one of his tails and resumed his dance with Sasuke.

"How is Naruto so powerful he's just a Chunin he couldn't have gotten this strong without help!" Temari said in shock.

"Because he was never really dumb, his intelligence and instincts are sharp as Madara's and Shodaime-sama's back in their prime and he used the secret training ground in the compound to train away from watching eyes." Jiraiya said frustrated at this obstacle.

"Suiton-" Naruto lazily fired a sealless barrage of Wind bullets punching holes through the chest's of several Anbu and jounin.

"Soshoryu!" Sasuke jumped back as Tenten peppered Naruto with her weapon jutsu.

Black sand formed a shield that blocked the onslaught of weapons then shifting into sharp spears tearing through the ranks sometimes curving around guards and severing bodies apart and they noticed he wasn't using any hand gestures.

"Lariat!" A and B appeared in their Lightning Armor's respectively aiming to sever him from both sides only to everyone's shock Naruto sprouted chains from his hand wrapping around the A and B combo of Kumo and with a roar he swung them like a wrecking ball smashing into the oncoming shinobi armies turning the place into a battlefield.

He crouched to his knees hand blazing with black lightning and blazed through weaving between the ranks. "Kuroi Raikiri!" His black lightning powered Raikiri was showing how much more deadly it was by cutting through several lightning armor users and A-rank Raiton jutsu's.

"Lava Style: Lava Geysers!" Mei shouted hands on a snake sign, Naruto jumps back as multiple lava geysers erupt around him and his agility and flexibility shocked them it was like seeing Orochimaru in his prime.

"Kage Shibari No Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled out sending forth his shadows to restrain Naruto so Jiraiya can seal him. "Fool my shadows are stronger than that pathetic Nara imitation, Shadow Style: Thousand Shadow Spears Of Yomi!" He slammed his hands on the ground opening a large black hole in the ground and thousands of spears glowing with shadow wispy smoke shot out piercing, slashing and turning nearly all of their forces into shishkabobs.

"Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu!" A Shark masked Kiri anbu used the lake to fire a large water wave.

"Raiton: Rairyuudan No Jutsu!" Darui cried shooting a giant lightning dragon that combined with the water wave creating a more deadlier combination jutsu.

"Hyou Tatsu(Ice Dragon)!" Naruto in a slashing motion fired a gigantic dragon of Ice that tore through the combo jutsu like paper and into more of their rapidly depleting ranks.

"You've done enough work partner let me handle the rest..." He whispered to Hyourinmaru who pulsed in happiness before being sheathed.

"Odama Rasengan!" Jiraiya shouted appearing above his former pupil with the gigantic swirling chakra sphere aiming to crush him under the grinding nature.

"Kaze No Eiso!" Jiraiya's eyes widened in horror and shock as he was pierced through the chest only to vanish with a poof showing it was a shadow clone.

"You know i am getting annoyed with you maggots dodging my attacks." Naruto's annoyed voice replied.

"So i am going to use the very same dojutsu technique used to outclass all of you kage and fill you with despair, Mokuton Bunshin No Jutsu." Ten wood clones sprout from the ground landing beside their creator with smirks/grins.

"Now."

"It's."

"Time."

"To"

"Pay the price!" The Naruto's said in unison and were engulfed in Madara's Final Susanoo which stood taller than a bijuu.

"Now i can see why Madara-jiji what was saying when you people are too corrupt to be humans." Naruto's cold tone echoed as he glared down at them like an angered god.

"For years i allowed you fools to walk all over me, hurt me, torture me, lie to me, blackmail me and even attempted rape on me!" His voice turned blizzard cold and their Susano'o's formed chakra blades getting pale looks.

"Also you will all be living on borrowed time, how did Madara-jiji word it?" He said tapping his chin for a minute before his eye lit up with glee grinning down at them badly.

"I will show you the power of a god Begone! Tengai Shinsei!(Heavenly Destruction!)" The forces of Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa and Suna paled further as they saw multiple giant sized meteorites falling from the sky.

"Even if you manage to injure me you will all die, wallow in your despair of your SINS!" Naruto laughed coldly.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Several shinobi cried out and in a poof of smoke several animal summons appeared at bijuu sizes including Katsuya, Gamabunta, Enma, Manda and many other strong summons.

Raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Oho? bringing out these summons already your desperation knows no bounds please give me a good fight!" He roared charging like a crazed lucid beserker hungry for blood.

"Here he come's-GAHHH!" Yugito screamed in agony as an Amaterasu chakra arrow pierced through her burning her corpse into ashes, and before the others could retaliate Naruto and his Susano'o clones tore trenches into the ground with their Amaterasu chakra blades, the summons couldn't compete with the massive ethereal beings and ended up being dispelled or killed instantly.

"Rinbo:Dai Hengoku!" Naruto called out his left eye switching to the Rinnegan before everyone of his targets were struck by a gravity strike sending them flying crashing into buildings and tree's and soon Konoha was being turned into a barren wasteland by the Susano'o clones jutsu's thanks to being clones of a Ten Tailed beast.

"Bijuudama!" The clones and original blasted several spheres of the destructive attack of the Tailed Beast's killing Tsunade and the others caught in the blast.

Naruto glanced up seeing it was nearly upon the village and then smirked before giving the surviving forces one last look. "That was a little entertaining but, i have a new life to get to goodbye Konohagakure No Sato." He smiled coldly vanishing in a swirling vortex just as the meteors impacted the village engulfing it in a bright light.

(Airantou)

"Hmm!" A brown haired girl wearing a blue short cut kimono and socks along with sandals and had bright blue eyes looked up from her fishing with a black haired girl wearing a pair of pants, shoes and and a long sleeve shirt both had DD-cup breasts.

"Is there something falling from the sky?" The girl named Ikuta Touhin wondered tilting her head and her eyes bulged in shock and realized it was a guy falling at top speeds.

"Su-suzu he's going to crash!" Suzu and Ikuta ran for cover just as the man impacted the ground.

**BOOM!**

They cried out in alarm as the crash shook the entire island alerting all of its inhabitants who were wondering what it was.

Suzu looked up from her cover and saw it was a very handsome man and blushed seeing the cute whisker marks on his face (Yes Suzu won't be so dense whatever) and got closer to him and noticed he was unconscious.

"Iku-chan he's unconscious let's get him to Oba-san to help him recover!" Ikuta nodded grabbing an arm Suzu taking the other and began dragging him to the elders, not noticing is barely conscious eyes moving.

_'Who are these people?' _

-2 hours later at Elder's huts-

"So this young man crashed out of the sky from over a hundred feet high and only got some slight bruising he must be very strong to not end up with broken bones." The elder lady mused as she made sure to cover Naruto's bandaged chest while his pants were still on and his hair loose falling around his body.

The other inhabitants who were all female looked at him curiously from the doorways while blushing with an unknown emotion in their eyes. "H-how can a guy like this be so muscled?" Ikuta squirmed in her seat feeling a heat rise in her stomach.

The Elder looked surprised at that as well and when she went to touch his shoulder a growl ripped from his mouth causing them to look on in confusion noticing the scowl on his face. "Is he having a bad dream?" Ikuta said worriedly and blinked when he stopped growling dropping to slow breathing.

"Yep this is a 100% male but, he looks like a shinobi?" She said in confusion much to their awe.

"A man!" Their yells caused Naruto's eyes to jerk open and they shivered when his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You people are in my personal space?" He scowled sending them scrambling back. He groaned in discomfort pushing the cover off of him showing his bandaged muscled toned abs which got drooling looks.

"A-ano are you alright..." Suzu trailed off getting a sigh.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Yuki." He replied boredly ripping off his bandages showing he had no injuries from his fall shocking them into silence.

"H-h-how do you have no injuries you fell from like a hundred feet in the air!?" Rin shouted in shock hearing from Suzu and Ikuta about what happened.

He gave her a dead, cold look. "I've endured worser than petty injuries like that and i have a healing factor that works on a cellular level." He explained as if talking about the weather getting sad looks wondering why someone had such a disregard for his own health and watched as he put on an open high collar black shirt with a Fan crest on the back.

"Hyourinmaru come." His sheathed sword flew to his hand much to their shock tucking it through his belt loop and walked off the porch putting on some sandals.

"A-ano where are you going?" He gave Ikuta a glance before resuming his walk.

"Training alone..." His detached monotone voice said simply much to her confusion.

"His eyes hold much pain, experience, wisdom, misery and coldness in them concludes his past was not in the least bit pleasant."

"Suzu, Ikuta, Rin, Mikoto, Machi, Chikage, Ayane go watch over him and make sure he doesn't overexert himself?" They nodded and ran out after him leaving the Elderly lady to her thoughts.

"Who are you to hold such pain it's visible in your eyes.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sighed doing three finger one handed vertical push-ups with two large boulders on his feet doing his last set of 5000. "You can come out." He called out getting surprised squeaks and saw the same girls back at the hut walk out.

"Is there a reason you are following me?" He asked boredly not looking at them resuming his workout ignoring their lustful looks.

"Oba-san asked us to make sure you didn't overexert yourself." Suzu chuckled sheepishly getting an amused expression from him.

"I don't have such petty human limitations." His words confused them.

"You're not human?" Rin asked curiously and he gave them a nod.

"9999..."

"10,000" He grunted kicking the giant boulders off with ease sweat glistening down his pecs and body causing their looks to get worser.

"Kuwaaaa!" Naruto turned his head sharply to see a paw heading for him and blocked it with just a finger.

"Ah, Naruto-danna is strong!" A green haired petite girl said lovingly confusing him.

"Husband?" His eyebrow flew up and turned a very sharp look toward the sheepish looking girls avoiding his eyes.

"Oba-san noticed you were the only male on the island and many girls are wanting to meet you to be the father of their children." Ikuta snorted at Suzu's Chikage's blunt way of putting it.

Naruto scoffed coldly much to their sadness. "I have no need for such attachments, i only need myself i have had enough betrayals to last me an eternity i am not interested." He finished with finality turning his back towards them staring out at the ocean.

"Why are you so cold Naruto-sama?" Machi asked softly in wonder, he just sighed.

"None of you would understand it, no one does." His quiet reply just oozed sadness and loneliness and she hugged his waist much to his surprise.

"Than give yourself another chance." She said seriously and this quieted him.

"Why would you want to be interested in me when as a shinobi i have the blood of thousand's on my hands." He said glaring at her deeply but, to his shock she just looked back with no fear at all just understanding and affection.

"Even you can find peace within yourself." She smiled warmly unknowingly thawing the ice around his heart.

"Are you sure Machi-chan?" He asked hopefully deciding to take this leap for his own happiness and the one's interested in him.

"Yes." she smiled only to blush when his cool lips latched onto hers tongue swirling around with hers releasing a moan.

"A-ah oh my." Chikage blushed behind her glasses along with the others.

Machi was released with a drool of saliva from her mouth along with a hot heat in the junction between her legs. "Would you mind helping us in the garden's Naruto-sama?" Naruto nodded before smirking.

"Race ya there kunoichi." He said mockingly leaping over them hopping through the trees.

Rin's eyes along with Suzu's burned with desire and challenge before leaping after them with the others.

"We won't lose to you Naruto-kun!" They shouted speeding up much to their shock he was outpacing them barely even trying.

(A few mins later)

Everyone was staring on as Naruto helped the female inhabitants pick vegetables, fruits and abnormally sized foods.

"Ne Naruto-kun can you pull this one for me." Suzu said bending over showing a loincloth much to his delight and noticed the radish was bigger than his head.

"Step back." He grunted grabbing with one hand and pulled it out with ease much to the delicious joy of the girls seeing his muscles flex.

"Um girls why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto sweatdropped noting the lustful gazes of Rin, Yukina and Machi and Suzu and Ayane.

"Oh Naruto-danna..." His sweatdrop increased in size.

What is with women these days

* * *

Next Chapter - Being chased after bridegroom!


End file.
